Todo de todo
by Affy black
Summary: Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: Scorpius/Rose.
1. Scorpius&Lily Luna

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: Scorpius/Lily Luna.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Como amo la tercera generación y tenía guardadas muchas historias sobre diferentes parejas decidí hacer un fic donde pudiera incluirlas todas así que aquí subire todas los One-shoots que tengo sobre todas las parejas que se me ocurren y me inspiran por lo que pueden esperar incesto proximamente.

Sí alguien quiere alguna historia sobre una pareja en especial puede pedirla pues me encanta que me pidan fics :) Hoy empecé con Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter porque fue uno de los One-shoots que más me gustó como quedó.

Una cosa más, plasmo a Lily Luna como me la imaginó, lo mismo con Scorpius, así que esperen encontrarse con mi versión de estos dos al igual que con todas las historias que veran aquí, los reflejó a todos tal y como los ve mi loca cabecita y dado que no sabemos casi nada de la Tercera Generación creo que eso es bastante comprensible:) En fin, un saludo.

_Summary del capitulo: Lily era capaz de hacer todo para conseguir sus objetivos y Scorpius como un idiota caería en sus redes siempre. Porque por eso la amaba tanto_

_

* * *

_**Todo de todo.**

**_*Tácticas de juego._***

_Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter_

Scorpius no entendía porque tenía que competir contra justamente ella. Lily Luna era toda emoción y energía por donde se le viera. Desde siempre había sido una niña vital, enérgica y expresiva que corría por todos lados y gritaba lo que sentía en cada momento. El problema era que para Scorpius había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, había pasado de ser la hermana de su mejor amigo a convertirse en su propia amiga y después de eso a su motivo común de desvelos nocturnos.

-Y esta arribando el equipo de Gryffindor. Todos lucen decididos a no perder contra Slytherin y aunque su capitán del año pasado, James Potter, se ha graduado ahora este equipo está en manos de otra Weasley más, así que los de esta casa esperan que sea ella la que los lleve a la victoria el día de hoy. ¡Y están llegando todos! La guardiana y capitana, Dominique Weasley. Los cazadores, Rita Meen, Hugo y Roxanne Weasley, los bateadores, los gemelos Martin y Thomas Wood y por último la buscadora: con ustedes "El torbellino pelirrojo" ¡Lily Luna Potter!

Scorpius tragó saliva al verla e irremediablemente desvió su mirada ¿Por qué diantres había accedido a entrar al equipo? ¿Por qué justamente como buscador? ¡Diantres! Ahora no solo tenía que concentrarse en atrapar la snitch cuando a escasos metros de él Lily volaba y el viento le despeinaba su rojo cabello si no que también competía contra ella. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Scorpius quería morir.

-Ahora los capitanes Weasley y Malfoy se saludan y daremos inicio al partido. –narraba la inconfundible voz de Lucy Weasley, la narradora.

Y por si fuera poco era el capitán, Albus a su lado le dio un empujón recordándole que tenía que estrechar la mano de Dominique. Maldita sea su suerte…

Se dio la mano con la rubia jovencita y luego sus ojos grises la enfocaron a ella. Estaba muy guapa incluso con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto. Incluso la encontraba más atractiva que cuando usaba aquellos provocativos vestidos veraniegos que solía llevar en casa de Albus o cuando se empeñaba en verse mayor maquillándose. Así simplemente Lily era perfecta.

-Suerte. –consiguió articular el rubio con un hilo de voz a la pelirroja quien con una sonrisa radiante se acercó y le abrazó.

Malfoy se estremeció ante este contacto y tuvo ganas de gritar. Si eso era una estrategia de Gryffindor para distraerlo y así ganar estaba dando mucho resultado. No lo dudaba, después de todo Roxanne estaba en ese equipo y si algo había aprendido Scorpius con los años es que esa morena no era de fiar.

-Igualmente Scor. –dijo Lily en su oído. –Ojala que tú ganes. –añadió separándose poco a poco de él.

Scorpius hubiera querido responderle pero fue incapaz cuando Lily le besó en la mejilla y luego corrió hasta su escoba. Todo su equipo veía esto con desconfianza, incluso Albus que no parecía feliz. El rubio ignoró incómodamente tantas miradas y subió a su escoba, listo para iniciar el encuentro.

-¡Y el partido inicia!

Veinte minutos más tarde Slytherin iba a la cabeza con 80 puntos a 50. El rubio Malfoy se la había pasado revoloteando en el aire en busca de aquella preciada pelotita dorada que el precisaba encontrar pero no había rastro de ella. Lo único de lo que el muchacho había sido consiente era de lo linda que Lily se veía así, despeinada y con el aire moviendo sus mechones rojos. Con el rostro brilloso y las pecas más notorias que nunca.

Entonces le vio. El brillo dorado que había ansiado por minutos enteros, se lazó hacía la snitch y Lily no tardó en seguirlo, iban hombro contra hombro tratando de llegar primero. Scorpius trataba inútilmente de no girarse para verla pero le era inevitable. Cuando lo hizo de nuevo, segundos antes de atrapar la snitch, Lily sonrió ampliamente y esto le aturdió por completo.

La pelirroja obtuvo la snitch momentos después. El rubio desdichado bajó de la escoba y escuchó los vítores de los Gryffindor a todo lo que daban aclamando a Lily por todo lo alto.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

La hija de Harry Potter no tardó en descender también con un semblante de felicidad impreso en su cara. Scorpius jamás la había visto más feliz en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla. Sin decir nada Lily se abrazó a su equipo mientras todos celebraban en torno a ella.

Albus felicitó a Dominique. Scorpius, aún azorado, se acercó a los Gryffindor y ni siquiera dio tres pasos cuando unos brazos furtivos le rodearon el cuello. Adivinó de quien se trataba.

-Felicidades, "Torbellino pelirrojo" ha sido una gran victoria. –musitó más relajado, al menos la agonía del partido había acabado por fin.

-Gracias a ti, Scorpius. –dijo ella en voz baja. –Si no es por ti jamás habría atrapado la snitch primero. Claro que supongo que mis armas femeninas también ayudaron.

Esto confundió irremediablemente al rubio aunque después de unos segundos de analizarlo por fin entendió el sentido de las palabras de Lily Luna.

-¿Me has distraído apropósito? –indagó ligeramente enfadado y con las mejillas rojas.

-Si. –admitió entre todo el barbullo que armaba el equipo y toda la casa entera. –Deberías sentirte avergonzado de caer tan fácilmente ante una niña como yo. ¡De todos modos, gracias!

Malfoy la soltó entonces y la miró directamente a esos brillantes ojos cafés. Resopló. Se había dejado engañar por una niña de quince, claro que no era cualquier niña. Era Lily Potter aquella causante de que su corazón se agitara como nunca.

-Eres malévola, Potter. –dijo el rubio. –No puedo creer lo que has hecho, aunque he de admitir que no fui presa difícil.

Lily ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No te deprimas, Scor. –le pidió volviéndose a abrazar a él. –Velo de este modo… ¡Malfoy es nuestro rey!

Este grito provocó que la multitud entera celebrara nuevamente y que el pálido rubio enrojeciera. La tomó de la cintura y ella borró su sonrisa del rostro. Scorpius, dejándose llevar por el momento, justo ahí, en medio del capo de Quidditch y ante la mirada atónita de toda esa gente la besó en los labios.

Scorpius agradeció que James se hubiera graduado el año pasado porque seguro se veía aquella escena le mataba ahí mismo. Sobre todo al ver como Lily le correspondía el beso, le abrazaba por el cuello y se fundían juntos. Claro que aún le quedaba Albus y este tampoco es que estuviera radiante de felicidad al contemplar aquello.

* * *

Nota final: Esta pareja no me gusta tanto pero ¿Que puedo decir? Me inspiró escribir sobre ellos y esto salió. Espero que no haya quedado muy horrible porque no me siento muy segura sobre si me salió decente xd. En fin, el detalle del final no lo pude evitar. ¡Salió solo lo juro! Hace alución, primero, a como llamaba el padre de Scor al tío de Lily y al final sobre como besó Harry a Ginny por primera vez. Ironías que salen solas y no me gustaría haberlas borrado:( En fin, ojala lo haya disfrutado alguien tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y recuerden, si quieren algo sobre alguna pareja en especial solo pidanlo :) Besos.


	2. James&Rose

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: James Sirius/Rose Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Gracias por dejar comentarios en el capitulo anterior:) Este capitulo contiene **incesto**, lo advierto... esta dedicado a M. Abularach que pidió un James/Rose. Ojala te guste..! Y si quieren a alguna pareja en especial pidan que si cumplo.

_Summary del capitulo: __¿Qué pretendía James torturándola de esa forma? ¿A caso quería volverla loca de remate? Lo estaba consiguiendo._

* * *

**Todo de todo.**

_***Delirios***_

_James Sirius/ Rose._

Ella daría cualquier cosa con tal de que James Sirius Potter dejara de verla de aquel modo tan peculiar. Si tan solo mantuviera su mirada marrón lejos de ella Rose Weasley podría volver a respirar tranquila pero mientras no lo hiciera ¿Cómo rayos se supone que iba a concentrarse en sus deberes si tenía esos ojos avellana clavados sobre su nuca todo el tiempo?

Lamentaba profundamente tener ese radar incluido. Aquel que le indicaba siempre y a cada momento la ubicación de su primo mayor, que hacía, con quien lo hacía y como lo hacía. Rose lo atribuía a que ambos compartían la misma sangre y que eran primos muy cercanos pero se daba cuenta que con nadie más, ni siquiera con Albus, Lily o su propio hermano, le sucedía aquello. Era completamente anormal.

Por más que tratara de ignorarle era imposible. Aún entre tanta gente la mirada fija de James siempre relucía por sobre los demás haciéndola preguntarse que le hacía al moreno tan especial. Sencillamente no tenía una respuesta lógica para esa cuestión. Ella no veía la razón del porque los ojos de ese chico la ponían tan endemoniadamente nerviosa. Siguió perdiendo su vista entre las líneas de los libros que leía intentando concentrarse en la Revolución de los duendes y no en la sonrisa despreocupada de James. Misión imposible. El alboroto se hizo más fuerte, la gente se movía por todos lados y aún así la pelirroja podía jurar que los ojos color chocolate del hermano de Al seguían puestos en su nuca.

-Rosie. –la llamó Lily con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. –Iremos afuera a jugar Quidditch. ¿No vienes? –indagó echándole una hojeada a todos los Weasley que salían rumbo al patio. Todos menos uno.

-Vamos, Rose. –agregó James. Sonrisa relajada, ojos profundos. –Sera divertido.

-Estoy ocupada. –respondió la hija de Ron y Hermione bufando. –Binns nos ha dejado un montón de pergaminos para vacaciones. –explicó tras acomodarse sus rebeldes rizos tras la oreja. –Jamás acabare a este paso.

-Las vacaciones van iniciando, prima. –alegó Lily Luna. –Ni siquiera Albus ha comenzado a preocuparse por ello aún.

-Pero es que ya estamos en nuestro quinto año Lily y tengo que organizar mis ocupaciones si no quiero colapsar. –añadió balbuceando un poco. Esos ojos seguían poniéndola nerviosa.

-Dejémosla, Lily. –pidió James, esto provocó la sorpresa de ambas muchachas. –Si quiere seguir de aburrida allá ella.

-Bueno. –aceptó la niña Potter suspirando. –Te espero afuera, James. Mejor correré antes de que de nuevo me pongan en el mismo equipo de Molly y me gane una derrota segura. –dicho esto el torbellino pelirrojo de trece años salió corriendo con ímpetu al jardín para reunirse con los demás.

Rose resopló al ver que James no se movía ni un ápice. ¿Qué pretendía torturándola de esa forma? ¿A caso quería volverla loca de remate? Lo estaba consiguiendo. La muchacha no era capaz de controlar sus agitadas palpitaciones ni de poder respirar con facilidad. Estaba sofocada y lívida. Deseó de pronto que su madre entrara a la sala de estar e interrumpiera aquella incomoda escena donde ella fingía leer mientras James le miraba fijamente. Entonces recordó que eso no era posible y que todos los adultos se habían ido al funeral de la tía Muriel –"¡Milagro que se ha muerto por fin esa vieja arpía!" había exclamado su padre al enterarse, Hermione le había golpeado la nuca y Hugo se había destornillado de la risa en el suelo. –Y ellos estaban bajo el cuidado de la abuela Molly que dormía una oportuna siesta en su cuarto.

-James, si no te molesta preferiría estar sola para acabar esta estúpida tarea. –espetó Rose con ese tono firme que, aunque falso, sonó creíble.

-No quiero. –musitó James sentándose a su lado.

-No digas idioteces. –regañó ella con sus ojos azules echando chispas. –Allá afuera hay un interesante partido de Quidditch. ¿Por qué preferirías quedarte aquí conmigo leyendo sobre los Duendes y sus reformas?

James sonrió con amplitud mientras contemplaba cada facción del bello rostro de Rosie.

-¿Quién dijo que vamos a hacer eso?

Rose entonces pudo confirmar sus sospechas. James Sirius quería enloquecerla por completo y lo peor es que lo conseguía con demasiada facilidad, sobre todo si ponía su mano sobre su pierna y acariciaba su piel blanca con esa lentitud que la hacía estremecerse.

-¿Qué haces? –indagó Weasley acomodándose mejor su falda para impedir que el moreno continuara tocando más de lo debido.

-Lo que me apetece. –respondió en un susurro. –Eso hago siempre, deberías saberlo. –añadió acortando la distancia y recorriendo nuevamente el muslo de la pelirroja.

-No conmigo. –negó frunciendo el cejo. –Déjame sola.

-No me digas que no lo sientes. –habló James. –Esa electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo. Ese miedo y la excitación, Rose. No son cosas prohibidas, se pueden disfrutar si tan solo cedes.

-¡Eres mi primo! –exclamó ella, el negó con la cabeza y le pidió bajar la voz. –No digas estupideces.

-Estupidez seria… -comenzó el chico de dieciséis. –Dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

James la besó de lleno en la boca, Rose sintió escalofríos corriendo por toda su espina dorsal, la mano del moreno siguió acariciando sus piernas y ella no hizo más que rendirse ante aquella sensación tan placentera que la embargaba en aquellos momentos. Comprendió las palabras de James y sintió por fin la electricidad recorriendo sus músculos y dejándola adormecida. Al mismo tiempo su cerebro bombeaba a toda velocidad señales de peligro. Adrenalina viajaba por sus venas, el temor y la excitación eran apenas comparables con la sensación de lo prohibido apoderándose de todos sus sentidos, haciéndola perder el control.

No dejó de besarla hasta que ella reclamó aire. James sabía a maldad, travesuras y sobre todo a miedo. Tomó aire y se aventuró de nuevo a ese torbellino de sentimientos que le provocaban los labios del moreno.

* * *

Nota final: Esta pareja me encanta y espero haber podido expresar lo que quería con este capitulo. De nuevo gracias a M. Abularach y a Boggartt por sus comentarios del cap anterior. Recuerden si quieren algún escrito sobre la pareja que deseen (Obvio de la tercera generación) solo pidanla. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. Victoire&Teddy

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: James Sirius/Rose Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Gracias por leer y comentar el cap anterior:) Bueno hoy vengo con un Ted/Victoire dedicado a Mia weasley (espero que te guste) que lo pidió en un review! También estoy trabajando en un Lorcan/Lucy a petición de M. Abularach para el proximo cap. Este capitulo es un poco más largo pero porque no sé así me salió creo que andaba inspirada xD pero el largo de todos los capitulos iran variando, ósea no van a ser todos iguales. En fin, gracias por leer.

_Summary del capitulo: Por donde se les viera Victoire creía que vivirían juntos por siempre._

**

* * *

Todo de todo.**

_***Cuento de hadas***_

_Victoire/Teddy_

Desde pequeña a Victoire le habían contado los clásicos cuentos de hadas donde la chica guapa y frágil se casaba con un príncipe apuesto y valeroso que la defendía de cualquier peligro y la salvaba de los males que la vivían asechando, porque ser princesa significaba eso, vivir constantemente en peligro. Siempre el bien triunfaba sobre el mal y la princesa conseguía que sus sueños se volvieran realidad. Vencían a los malos y el príncipe se casaba con ella, eran felices por siempre y vivían en un castillo maravilloso llenos de lujos y de una felicidad que los colmaba hasta el resto de sus días.

A Victoire le fascinaba sentarse sobre las piernas de su madre y dejar que esta le contara una y mil historias. A veces Fleur le relataba cuentos en francés y Vic no podía si no emocionarse con cada palabra de su madre, su abuela Molly también le contaba historias genuinamente estupendas y a diferencia de su hermana Dominique, Victoire si disfrutaba de sumergirse en cuentos y relatos en los que se sentía una verdadera princesa.

Incluso ahora, con casi veinte años de edad, Victoire seguía creyendo en los cuentos de hadas y en que ella no era más que una princesa, después de todo había sido criada como una verdadera miembro de la realeza. Era hermosa, tenía un largo y ondulado cabello rubio y unos ojitos azules con unas largas y negras pestañas, había sido la prefecta y Premio Anual de su año y al dejar Hogwarts se había especializado en aprender a ser sanadora para entrar como trabajadora en San Mungo y aún ahora le iba especialmente bien.

Pero sin duda lo que había marcado la vida de Victoire como una princesa era haber encontrado a su príncipe azul. Ted Remus Lupin era todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó y aún más. Era el único en todo el mundo que podía entenderla y que le dedicaba su tiempo para estar pendiente que siempre se encontrara feliz. Teddy era guapo y muy listo y no había tardado en convertirse en uno de los mejores hombres que el cuerpo de Aurores tenía.

Sin embargo la vida de Victoire dio un giro de 180 grados convirtiendo así su cuento de hadas en una fría pesadilla. Todo había empezado con la muerte de Andromeda Tonks, la abuela de Teddy.

-Teddy. –le llamó su novia intentando por todos los métodos que éste dejara de llorar frente a la tumba de Andromeda. –Por favor. Vamos a tu casa, ya esta anocheciendo…

-¡No, Vic! Yo ya no tengo una casa. –gritó dejándose controlar por el dolor de perder a su abuela. –No volveré a esa casa para estar solo sin ella. ¡Me niego!

Entonces su padrino, el gran Harry Potter héroe del mundo mágico, se acercó a él secando sus propias lágrimas y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Teddy, siempre puedes venir con nosotros. –aseguró intentando animarlo. –Mi casa siempre podrá ser tu hogar.

Ted se había serenado un poco y se giró hacía su padrino con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes para luego finalmente hablar.

-Gracias, Harry. En verdad agradezco que intentes ayudarme pero no es eso lo que quiero…

Después de eso Teddy por fin se separó de la tumba donde descansaba Andromeda y dejando a todos sin palabras se marchó sin decir a donde y sin dedicar a nadie, ni siquiera a Victoire, una mirada de despedida.

La rubia, terriblemente abatida al ver la aflicción en los ojos de su novio, se marchó a casa en compañía de sus padres aún sin poder creer el dolor reflejado en la voz de Ted. Llegó totalmente desanimada pero con la esperanza de que pronto su novio se resignaría a tan dolora perdida y hablaría con ella del tema, como siempre que tenía un problema, entre ellos no había secretos todo se lo contaban y podían hablar de cualquier tema con fluidez por eso Vic simplemente esperó paciente.

Pero su novio no acudió a ella. Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Teddy no intentó acercársele por ningún motivo, no salía de su casa y ni siquiera Harry, Ginny o sus hijos, que siempre habían sido como una familia verdadera para Teddy, lograron que les hablara.

Ese día era su cumpleaños y Victoire confiaba plenamente que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo solo como para mínimo poder dirigirle la palabra el día más importante para ella. ¡Al fin tenía veinte! Si no quería hablarle al menos podía escribirle pero que hiciera lo que sea porque Vic estaba desesperada. Así finalmente cuando ella partió con su familia a La Madriguera a la celebración de su cumpleaños lo hizo plenamente segura de que Ted no faltaría.

Afortunadamente sus deseos se cumplieron y él apareció con un ramo de rosas en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire.

-Gracias por venir, Teddy. –le susurró feliz. –Perdona si no he sido de mucha ayuda para ti en estos días pero te juro que voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Te voy a apoyar en todo, mi amor.

El metamorfomago la apretó más fuerte contra él y Vic estaba segura de que estaba llorando. Ignoró el hecho de que estuviera toda su familia presente observando la escena, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Sin embargo la reacción de Teddy no fue la que esperaba. Se separó de ella aún con las mejillas humedad y murmuró muy despacio:

-Lo siento mucho.

Luego le entregó las flores y se dejó caer en una silla con la cabeza hecha un lío, su novia no estaba mucho mejor.

-Teddy. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó amablemente Hermione. Victoire deseó que no lo hubiera hecho pues vio el rostro de Ted ensombrecerse.

-He estado pensando mucho… -confesó mirando el suelo. –Y creo que he tomado las decisiones más correctas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Ginny con mucho interés.

-Creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso. –dijo el muchacho. –Después de todo, esta fiesta es por Vic.

Pero Victoire Weasley no se iba a quedar así. Se puso de pie dejando el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa del comedor y lo encaró.

-Habla, Ted. –exigió. –Cuéntanos que son esas decisiones tan graves que tomaste.

La chica hubiera querido que su voz no sonase tan atropellada y fría, pero es que era la única vez en toda su vida que no lo entendía.

-Vic… yo no creo que…

-Habla, por lo que más quieras. –rogó sintiendo sus ojos humedecer. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

Harry, Ron y todos en general lo miraban expectantes. Los adultos deseaban poder intervenir y los nietos Weasley solo observaban la escena lo más silenciosos y alejados posibles. Ted finalmente abrió la boca.

-He decidido marcharme a Francia al final del verano. –dijo por fin. Su voz sonaba firme y madura.

Victoire sintió que le movían el piso y que de pronto todo se ponía muy borroso, tanto que tuvo que sentarse. Harry por el contrario estaba atónito y había corrido hacía Teddy exigiendo una buena explicación, ninguno estaba más tranquilo. Desde Arthur y Molly hasta Lily Luna, todos estaban inconformes y sorprendidos por tal declaración.

-No puedes irte lejos, Teddy. –dijo Ron. –Es ahora cuando necesitas a la gente que te quiere a tu lado.

-Escucha. –habló Harry que parecía muy afectado por la noticia. –Entiendo que no quieras seguir viviendo en esa casa, te debe traer muchos recuerdos, pero…

-Ya sé que seré bien recibido contigo padrino. –le cortó Lupin. –Pero siento que yo debo buscar mi lugar y sinceramente deseó hacerlo yo mismo. Les agradezco a todos que me hayan aceptado tan bien en su familia pero siento la necesidad de estar solo un tiempo.

Victoire escuchaba todo como un eco lejano, casi como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y casi no podía respirar. Sintió los brazos de su madre abrazándola, adivinando el dolor que sentía su hija en ese momento, pero no podía reaccionar.

-Pero volverás pronto. ¿No, Teddy? –había cuestionado James impaciente y molesto a la vez.

-No estoy seguro…

Esto era el detonante que Victoire necesitaba para adivinar como su hermosa historia de amor, su cuento, cambiaba para volverse en su contra. Se paró con fuerza, quitando a Fleur de encima suyo y se aproximó a Ted con esa expresión de firmeza en su rostro pálido.

Justo ahí le plantó una monumental bofetada que resonó por toda La Madriguera. Todos la veían incrédulos mientras la rubia se tornaba colorada y Teddy se llevaba la mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-Victoire…

-¡No digas ni una palabra más! Me quedan muy claras tus prioridades. –bramó apuntándolo con el dedo. –Pero puedes estar seguro que yo no voy a extrañarte si te vas. Te voy a sacar a golpes de mi mente y corazón si es necesario. –añadió dejando escapar ríos de lagrimas. –No me voy a acordar ni de tu nombre.

Teddy también dejó escapar una lágrima mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, Victoire entendió el mensaje. Él no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-¡Gracias por tu regalo, Teddy! Me has dado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. –espetó furiosa y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse dejando a todos, y en especial a Lupin, boquiabiertos.

…

Se encerró en su cuarto y lloró amargamente por horas y horas ignorando los gritos de su padre, las palabras comprensivas de su madre, y las suplicas de sus hermanos para que saliera de ahí. No deseaba levantarse de esa cama nunca jamás y estaba segura que si Teddy se iba no le iba a quedar otra opción que cumplir aquella horrible promesa que le hizo para seguir viviendo. Iba a tener que olvidarlo.

-Dominique. –susurró la rubia al ver entrar a su hermana menor por la ventana

Dominique tenía catorce y era casi idéntica a su hermana en el físico, sin embargo la más joven había heredado la personalidad rebelde del padre y por consiguiente se metía en muchos más problemas que Victoire.

-Vete. –ordenó Vic sollozando. –Lárgate de mi habitación y déjame aquí sola.

-No seas tonta, Vic. –exclamó la chica. –Estas dejando que el amor de tu vida se te vaya porque eres una caprichosa que no hará nada por evitarlo.

Victoire se enfureció ante tales palabras y se paró de la cama para enfrentar a su hermana.

-¡Yo no soy caprichosa! Solo no concibo que si Ted me ama tanto como dice se largue a Francia sin siquiera haberme dicho nada. ¡Eso no es amor!

-Lo que tú haces es lo que no es amor. –le replicó Dominique. –Es egoísmo. Quieres que se quede a tu lado y que vivan un cuento de hadas cuando eso es imposible. ¡Esta es la vida real!

Victoire estalló en llanto con los gritos de su hermana y comenzó a lanzarle almohadas a diestra y siniestra mientras Dominique esquivaba los golpes de su hermana mayor e intentaba razonar con ella. Cuando Vic notó a Dom acercarse a ella simplemente cayó sentada a la cama dejando que Dominique se sentara a su lado y tomara su mano entre las suyas.

-Escúchame. –pidió. –Si no te gusta algo debes cambiarlo. –hizo una pausa y le dedicó una sonrisa. –Y si no puedes cambiarlo, siempre puedes cambiar la forma en que lo ves.

Su hermana dejó la habitación y Vic se volvió a lanzar a su cama a sollozar sobre ella y pensar en lo que Dominique había querido decir.

…

No le había tomado tanto entender las palabras de su hermana menor. Lo que le sorprendía era como a una chiquilla como Dominique se le había podido ocurrir aquello y a ella no. Así que esa mañana por fin decidió levantarse, asistir al trabajo y saliendo de ahí fue a casa de Teddy. No le sorprendió encontrarse a Harry y Ron allí, ayudándolo a empacar sus cosas, su padre le había advertido de ello.

-Los dejaremos solos. –dijo Potter jalando a su amigo Ron del brazo. Luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

Victoire lo observaba sonrojada sin poder evitar recordar sus palabras frías y duras. Teddy por otro lado estaba seguro que ella venía a seguirle gritando más cosas horribles. Se lo merecía.

-Perdón por ser tan egoísta. –musitó entre dientes jugando con sus dedos. –Pero entiéndeme, fue un golpe duro…

-Tenías todo el derecho a reaccionar como lo hiciste. –le dijo sonando más comprensivo de lo que ella merecía. –Solo te hice perder cinco años de tu vida. Ahora así decido marcharme. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

-¡Pero no fueron años perdidos! –exclamó la rubia tomándolo de ambas manos. –Teddy, yo te amo con todo mí ser. ¿Tú no?

El joven de cabello turquesa por fin le sostuvo la mirada.

-Más que a nada en el mundo, Vic. –contestó besando sus menos. –Eres lo único que me importa en este mundo. Pero entiende, debo irme… yo no puedo…

-Teddy, Teddy. –le cortó. –No vine a rogarte que te quedes, vine por otra cosa.

-¿A qué viniste? –quiso saber curiosamente.

-Teddy… quiero casarme contigo.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios del metamorfomago fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitó.

…

-¡Casarse!

La reacción había sido igual por parte de todos, sorpresa y desconcierto total al principio, dudas después sobre como iban a permanecer jutnos siendo tan jovenes, tristeza seguida al saber que se iban y al final alegría por una boda entre dos personas que se amaban. Pero sin duda los más difíciles de entenderlo habían sido la familia de Victoire.

-¡No puedes casarte, acabas de cumplir veinte! –había gritado Bill incrédulo. –Vas empezando un trabajo fijo, no puedes simplemente querer marcharte a Francia solo porque tu novio se va.

-Papá el no es solo mi novio, es el amor de mi vida. –declaró firmemente. –Y tengo plena fe en que podre encontrar un buen trabajo allá en Paris. La tía Gabrielle dijo que iba a recibirnos en casa mientras encontramos un lugar para nosotros y…

-¡Es una locura, Vic! –bramaron al mismo tiempo el padre y el hermano. Teddy sudó frio al ver la cara asesina de su suegro y su cuñado, Louis.

-Ya somos adultos y estamos seguros.

-Le aseguro que la voy a cuidar en todo momento, y por mi cuenta corre que a su hija jamás le falte nada.

-Déjalos, _quegido_. Están enamorados y sé que _segan_ inmensamente felices. –aseguró Fleur con lagrimas en los ojos. -_Nosotgros _también fuimos _apgresurados _al _casagnos_. Van a _estag_ bien.

Su hija la abrazó también llorando sobre el hombro de su madre. Bill asintió dándose la mano con Teddy. Dominique y Louis suspiraron al ver como lentamente su hermana se iría.

Y justo ahora Victoire entendía que iban a estar juntos por siempre, frente al altar con el príncipe más encantador que pudo haber soñado, ella siempre había soñado con ese cuento de hadas, con vivir felices el uno con el otro por toda la eternidad. Cuando susurran que el novio puede besar a la novia y con un translador a Francia esperándolos es cuando ella entiende una nueva cosa…

A veces la realidad puede superar a los cuentos.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Gracias por leer y si llegaste hasta aquí deja un review:) Gracias por los del capitulo anterior a:** Boggartt, M. Abularach **y** Mia Weasley.**

Si alguien quiere algun drabble o One-shoot de una pareja en especial siempre pueden pedirla con un comentario:) ¡Saludos!**  
**


	4. Lucy&Lorcan

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: James Sirius/Rose Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Agradezco los reviews del cap anterior:) Hoy vengo con un Lucy/Lorcan para M. Abularach espero que te guste porque yo me divertí escribiendolo, más porque son personajes de los que casi no se habla, entonces darles personalidad fue entretenido! El siguiente sera un James Sirius/Dominique para Veela Black también dejaron un comentario pidiendo un James/hija de Malfoy, trataré de trabajar en ello. Ahora de nuevo gracias por leer.

_Summary del capitulo:__ Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Lucy Weasley lo comprobó por sí misma luego de años de conocer a Lorcan Scamander._

**

* * *

Todo de todo.**

_***Opuestos***_

_Lucy /Lorcan  
_

Le hija de Percy y Audrey era una jovencita hermosa, asistía a la misma clase que Lily Luna y Hugo. Tenía una cascada de cabello castaño claro, unos bellos ojos del mismo color y una voz privilegiada que era su mayor orgullo. Lucy era habladora, ruidosa y soñadora, ella y Lily desde siempre gustaban de pasar tiempo en compañía de la madrina de su prima, Luna Scamander y escuchar sus maravillosas historias, por lo mismo Lucy siempre había sido consciente de la existencia de Lorcan.

Era rubio con un par de bellos ojos azules, tenía un gemelo de nombre Lysander y estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, a diferencia de su hermano. Lorcan era sereno y estudioso, callado y le recordaba un poco a su hermana Molly y a su afán por ser siempre la mas lista; aunque tenía una desbordante imaginación y una risa que a Lucy le fascinaba, la castaña dudaba mucho que pudieran llevarse bien algún día.

Sin embargo con el destino nada se sabe.

Lucy estaba roja de la vergüenza cuando pasó. Sus mejillas quemaban y podía ver como el rostro pálido de Lorcan también se tenía de color granada mientras la miraba con intensidad fijando sus grandes ojos azules en los de ella. Lucy tembló y no supo cómo reaccionar. Si hubiera un premio a la idiota del año ese sería claro que para ella.

-Perdóname, Lorcan. –pidió tratando de incorporarse. Por su idiotez de ir tarareando su canción muggle favorita no había visto por donde iba y había caído sobre su amigo.

¿La peor parte? Sus labios habían chocado incidentalmente.

-Lo siento mucho. –repitió poniéndose de pie. –Estaba distraída. De verdad lo lamento ¡Soy tan torpe! No era mi intención, debes estar furioso porque te tiré al suelo y pues por… -Lucy titubeó sonrojándose aún más. –Por lo otro también. ¡Perdón!

Lorcan se paró también y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Lucy exageraba. Siempre exageraba.

-Oye Lu, no hay problema. –aseguró el despeinado rubio. –Está todo bien. Yo también iba distraído y no me fijaba. Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch en un rato y no creo poder acabar los deberes por eso es que no prestaba atención a donde iba. –explicó haciendo que ella respirara más tranquila. Lorcan no la odiaba aún.

-Es verdad, el sábado juegan contra Gryffindor ¿No es así? –indagó la muchacha nerviosa mientras miraba sus labios sin poderlo evitar. Ella había besado esos labios por accidente.

-Si. Tenemos que entrenar mucho para estar a la altura. Con James como capitán, y Fred, Dominique, Lily y Hugo en el equipo son de cuidado ¿No crees?

Lucy sonrió con orgullo. El equipo de su casa era muy bueno e incluso un Ravenclaw lo admitía. Con este tema olvidó un poco el beso que se habían dado y su ánimo volvió.

-Sí creo. –contestó. -¿Ya sabes que seré la narradora el sábado? El profesor Longbottom me dio la oportunidad y estoy muy emocionada por eso, no sabes qué gusto me dio saberlo… ¡Mi mamá me felicitó muchísimo! A papá no le hizo tanta gracia pero… -ella se interrumpió a sí misma al ver como Lorcan se ponía tenso. –Perdona, hablé mucho.

-No te preocupes. –pidió riéndose del rostro avergonzado de la chica. -Ya me tengo que ir, Lu. –se excusó Scamander. –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

-¡Ya se! –interrumpió la chica Weasley como solía hacer muy seguido. –Yo te ayudo con tus deberes como disculpa a haberte derribado. –propuso Lucy. –De verdad estoy muy apenada.

-Lucy, no digas locuras. –le pidió Lorcan sonriendo nuevamente, Lucy sintió sus piernas fallarle. –Son deberes de un chico de quinto y apenas vas en cuarto. Sería muy abusivo de mi parte pedirte eso. –añadió negando con la cabeza.

-No me lo estas pidiendo, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo, que es diferente. –aclaró ella. –Vamos, le pediré ayuda a Rose. ¡A Molly si es necesario! –exclamó. –Ellas son de sexto y séptimo. No tendrán problema en echarme una mano.

-A Molly no. –pidió el rubio estremeciéndose. –Como es mi prefecta y además Premio Anual de mi casa me mataría al instante.

-¿Eso es un sí? –inquirió la parlanchina niña.

Lorcan suspiró.

-No me parece buena idea pero si eso te deja más tranquila...

-¡Si que lo hará!

-Entonces supongo que podrías ayudarme con Pociones. –opinó Scamander tendiéndole un libro y un pergamino extendido de su mochila. –Una redacción sobre sus funciones y como preparar Veritaserum. –indicó el gemelo. –Lu, de verdad no es necesario…

-¡Entendido! –clamó la muchacha sin dejarlo acabar y salió corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca dejando a Lorcan con la vista perdida y la palabra en la boca.

…

-Estas demente. –musitó la vocecita enfadada de Rose Weasley leyendo el libro de Pociones ante la mirada atenta de Lucy.

Rose refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Lucy había entrado corriendo a su dormitorio mientras leía su libro favorito y la había obligado a bajar a la biblioteca a ayudarla a hacerle los deberes a Lorcan Scamander para que el muchachito pudiera ir a entrenar más duro y tener mejores posibilidades de ganar el partido del sábado. Ilógico. Rose, como era de esperarse se negó pero ante la insistencia y los gritos desesperados, chillidos y maldiciones de Lucy nadie puede luchar.

-Ya Rosie, deja de quejarte. –le pidió su prima. –Solo explícame lo básico y yo hare todo. Es mi forma de disculparme por haberle tirado al suelo y… -se calló de pronto. Su boca casi la traicionaba como de costumbre.

-¿Y? –indagó Lily que se les había unido al no tener nada mejor que hacer. -¿Pasó algo más, Lu?

-Si, bueno… ¡Digo no! –espetó nerviosa y enrojeciendo. Madame Pince la mandó callar, Rose le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda.

-Dinos ya mismo que pasó. –ordenó Lily.

-Chicas. –comenzó Lucy. -¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?

…

Lorcan la miraba con esos ojos que a ella le gustaría poder poseer. Eran enormes y de un color azul claro, casi como el cielo. Pero muy aparte de esto los ojos de Lorcan transmitían una paz que a Lucy la hacían sentirse irremediablemente bien. Como si con él nada malo pudiera pasarle nunca.

Lucy sonreía como nadie en este mundo podría hacerlo jamás. Sus labios se curvaban y sus ojos adquirían ese brillo divertido que el rubio encontraba fascinante. Parecía que el cielo, por más nublado que estuviera, podía ser soleado si tan solo Lucy Weasley sonreía. La castaña irradiaba ánimo y simpatía y Lorcan sentía que él jamás podría estar a la altura de eso.

-Gracias. –había mascullado apenado, seguro lucía como un idiota contemplándola de aquel modo tan grosero. Ella le dio sus deberes y él se sonrojó. –No debiste hacerlo.

-No fue nada. –aseguró sacándole la lengua. –Rose y Lily me ayudaron. Es que no me gusta ser tan torpe. –se quejó jugando con un mechón quebradizo de su cabello castaño. –Además por mi culpa…bueno…tu sabes…pasó eso.

-¿Eso? –cuestionó el rubio.

-Perdona, si no quieres que hablemos de que nos besamos por error yo…

Lorcan se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía aquella muchachita hablar de esa manera tan desenvuelta? Parecía que en más de una ocasión no podía callarse en el momento indicado.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Nada? –repitió Lucy indignada. –Si pasa.

Scamander alzó las cejas sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Lucy Weasley trataba de decir.

-¡Si pasa! –volvió a decir poniéndose roja. –Rose y Lily dicen que estoy enamorada y… ¡de veras quiero estarlo! –agregó diciendo todo aquello muy rápido mientras Lorcan se sorprendía. –Puede que no haya sido un beso para ti, pero para mí fue mi primer beso.

Lorcan se sonrojó violentamente.

-Lu, eso no fue un beso. –replicó sintiéndose muy abochornado pero aún así acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ambos. Vio como Lucy bajaba la cabeza.

La tomó de los hombros delgados y ella miro con sus ojos color chocolate como el joven de quince años se inclinaba para poder acercar su rostro al suyo y besarla dulcemente en los labios. Era como si de pronto de pusieran el mundo de cabeza. Así se sentía el beso.

-Eso sí fue nuestro primer beso. –musitó el rubio sonriéndole.

-Fue perfecto. –aseguró Lu con esa voz suave que hipnotizaba a quien la oyese, o eso en opinión de Lorcan.

La perfección después de todo no existía pero si los opuestos de verdad se atraían y ellos dos estaban destinados a vivir un cuento donde se relatara su bella historia eso seguro que podía ser perfecto.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Gracias por leer y si llegaste hasta aquí deja un review:) Gracias a: **Veela Black**,** M. Abularach**,** andyts**, **Mia Weasley**,** Andy Lawliet**, y** violetafuentes7** por sus comentarios del capitulo pasado. Nuevamente les recuerdo que si quieren alguna pareja en especial solo pidanla y hare lo que pueda, ¡Saludos!


	5. James&Dominique

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: James Sirius/Rose Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Hola a todos los que leeen:) Este capitulo no me gustó como quedó:( lo peor es que la pareja me gusta mucho pero no sé me ocurría nada bueno.. en fin, esta dedicado a _Veela Black_ ojala que te guste! Saludos.

_Summary del capitulo:__ Dominique era muchas cosas que a James le fascinaban. Rebeldía, desfachatez y romper reglas. Si se tenía que ir al infierno con alguien, definitivo, que fuera con ella._

**

* * *

Todo de todo.**

_***Jugar con fuego***_

_Dominique/James._

Toda ella le encantaba. Desde el último cabello rubio de su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Toda Dominique era fuego, ardor y descontrol. Eran un sinfín de emociones atrapadas en su pecho luchando por salir. Era rebeldía y desfachatez. Era romper reglas, escuchar música estridente a todo volumen, olvidarse de todos los estatutos y las apariencias. Era vivir al límite, darlo todo apasionadamente y jamás arrepentirse ni pedir perdón.

Dominique le fascinaba por completo.

Desde los siete años James la encontraba admirable. Ella tenía cinco y era sin duda alguna la más interesante de sus primas. Rose y Molly eran aburridas, Roxanne era muy pequeña, Lily y Lucy aterradoras con todas esas muñecas y cosas rosadas. Nickie sin embargo era divertida y el tío Bill solía decir que era demasiado competitiva para tener solo cinco.

Dominique jugaba al ajedrez mágico con los mayores y hacía berrinche al perder. Insistía en aprender a volar en escoba antes de siquiera poder correr sin caer al suelo. Dominique no obedecía reglas, robaba las galletas de la nana Molly cuando no la veían y no se dejaba dominar por nadie.

Cuando fueron a Hogwarts las cosas no cambiaron; ella seguía siendo la misma niña rebelde y él continuaba siendo el bromista innato que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Dominique. En los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en la Sala Común, en cualquier lado.

Al conocer a Dominique la mayoría la vinculaban con su hermana mayor, Victoire. Ambas de una hermosura notable, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sin embargo Dominique no lo aceptaba fácilmente y eso lo demostró cuando a los quince se tiñó la capa de abajo del cabello de negro. Dominique escuchaba rock y música pesada, cantaba aunque o fuera el lugar adecuado y no dejaba que se le controlara nunca.

A Fleur casi le da un ataque, Bill intentaba comprenderla pues él mismo había sido el _rebelde _de la familia y ahora a su hija le tocaba serlo. James estaba más impresionado que nunca.

Dominique y James se tomaban de las manos con frecuencia. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos. James era bromista, imprudente y despreocupado, Nickie era rebelde, descarada y apasionada. Juntos era una bomba. Una bomba que al explotar provocaba que el mundo se pusiera al revés y estos se convirtieran en los reyes del universo. Robaban las botellas de whisky de fuego y se emborrachaban juntos. Bailaban música estridente saltando por todo el jardín y se tiraban al suelo a reír como niños pequeños.

-James. –le llamó la rubia muchacha. –Ayer te gané en el snap explosivo. –le recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

El moreno se incorporo. Estar a solas con esa chica le hacía sentirse un loco desquiciado y eso le encantaba. Lily y Albus estaban con tío Ron y Hermione. Sus padres en la Madriguera. Dominique y James tirados sobre la alfombra de su sala riendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Y eso qué? –cuestionó James tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de plateado cabello de Dominique. Su parte castaña había desaparecido y ahora traía un mechón rosado.

-Creo que debería tener un premio. –opinó con sus azules ojos fijos en los del muchacho. –Uno de verdad.

-Doms. –la llamó él. –Se clara. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –cuestionó riéndose.

-Un beso.

James no se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la boca de esa joven. Estaban aferrados de las manos. La piel de Dominique era blanca y, por sobre todo, era cálida. Tanto que James no tenía ganas de soltarla. Formó una sonrisa en su cara.

Dominique le imitó y otra sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. James acortó la distancia y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Dominique no retrocedió, al contrario correspondió el beso de su primo con un movimiento perfecto. Parecían ser dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. Un rompecabezas. Unidos formaban un todo. Fuego en sus labios. Pasión en cada roce.

Ella se echó a reír cuando se separaron. James soltó una carcajada imitándola.

-James. –musitó entre sus sonoras risas. –Por Merlín, eso fue genial.

-¿Genial? –repitió Potter. –Dominique acabamos de besarnos. Fue más que genial.

La rubia le dio un leve empujón en el pecho.

-Estás loco. –dejó escapar con esa mirada brillante que ha James le encantaba desde niños. Esa que presagiaba que no se dejaría domar nunca. –Loco de remate.

-Tú estás más loca. –le alegó con su cabello negro despeinado, como siempre.

-Por ti. –aseguró desviando su mirada y fijándola enfrente con una sonrisa divertida en su cara mirando la blanca e inmaculada pared como si esta le diera risa.

-Estamos jugando con fuego, Dominique. –le susurró al oído. Ella sintió cosquillas y nuevamente rió.

-James. –murmuró. –Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que adoro resultar quemada. Y más si en esta ocasión… –añadió girándose hacía él. –Te quemas conmigo.

Las risas inundaron nuevamente la sala de estar y ella enlazó sus brazos tras el cuello de su primo mientras el moreno y apuesto muchacho le acariciaba el sonrojado rostro. Sus labios eran rojos, del mismo color de una cereza y curiosamente ese era su sabor. Se encontró ansiando más de ese delicioso beso que vivieron hace un rato. James no se contiene nunca, solo actúa. Actuó y la besó con desesperación. La rubia de nuesvo le respondió el beso. Sus bocas quemaban. Era un sentimiento de ardor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su pecho y su estomago.

Estaba seguro que con Dominique podía irse al infierno a arder en llamas eternamente y el podría seguir siendo inmensamente feliz.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Gracias por leer este capitulo y también gracias a: **M. Abularacha, Veela Black** y** Assie Greengrass **(por cierto, el proximo capitulo probablemente sea un Molly/Fred ya que leí los fics que me dijiste y me gustaron bastante, también el Lysander/Dominique) por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior:) ¡Saludos y besos!


	6. Fred&Molly

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: Fred/Molly.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Holaaa :) Gracias po los comentarios me alegra que les hubiera gustado el cap anterior wuu :) Este me gustó aunque nunca se me había ocurrido esta pareja.. jaja. El siguiente sera un Teddy/Lily creo jaja o un Teddy/Rose el caso es que sera algo de Teddy xD por cierto este capitulo contiene el temido Incest, precaución.

_Summary del capitulo:__Molly está cansada de ser la victima favorita del idiota de Fred. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que todo tiene una explicación más lógica de lo que cree.

* * *

_

**Todo de todo.**

_***Llamar tu atención***_

_Fred/Molly._

Molly estaba furiosa. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de matar, asesinar, degollar, ahorcar y estrangular a alguien como en ese momento.

-Gran idiota hijo de puta. –masculló entre dientes cruzando a la derecha mientras oprimía sus puños con fuerza. La túnica hondeaba en el aire y el escudo de Ravenclaw era más notorio que nunca.

Su cabello rizado y pelirrojo comenzaba a molestarle en su misión por encontrar al imbécil más grande del castillo así que se lo sujetó en una coleta mal hecha mientras con sus pequeños ojos verdes, heredados de su madre Audrey, registraba cada rincón donde fuera posible que ese idiota estuviera escondido. Cuando fue consciente ya estaba frente al retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer para entrar?

-¿Contraseña?

Molly se sonrojó a sabiendas de que no iba a poder entrar fácilmente. Sin embargo la ira recorría su cuerpo y esta la hacía desesperar.

-¡JAMES! –gritó de pronto al verlo acercarse junto a Dominique, esto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Molly? –cuestionó el moreno. –Creí que después de siete años aquí ya sabrías que tu Torre está del otro lado…

-¡No estoy para bromas zopenco! –espetó la pelirroja furiosa. -¿Fuiste tú o fue el otro troglodita al que llamas amigo y primo pero que sin embargo no es más que un animal?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Mol. –replicó James Sirius. –Pero si te refieres a Freddy, no le he visto en todo el día.

-Entonces fue ese hijo de puta… -murmuró por lo bajo.

-Molly ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –cuestionó Dominique un poco desesperada.

-Buscó al animal.

Sin decir más Molly Weasley les obligó a dejarla entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para así poder cometer el asesinato por el que había ido hasta allí. Dominique se negó pero James, ansioso de ver como Fred sucumbía ante Molly, y de cómo está era enviada a Azkaban por asesinato, accedió.

-Molly, se que los de Gryffindor somos los más geniales y que te lamentas con toda el alma no haber quedado en esta casa. –inició Fred al verla aproximarse a él. –Pero tienes que resignarse a que esta no es tu Sala Común y…

Molly no le dejó acabar. Le dio una fuerte bofetada. El pelirrojo de tez apiñonada y ojos marrones se sobresaltó ante el golpe y abrió la boca indignado al notar como su prima le había pegado frente a todo Gryffindor.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡No te hagas idiota! Me tienen harta tus bromitas. –bramó encolerizada con sus ojos verde aceitunado brillando con enfado.

Freddy resopló y la tomó del brazo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes el pelirrojo la arrastró hasta su habitación a pesar de las replicas de la jovencita furiosa. Fred la contempló, a sus diecisiete Molly Weasley era una chica linda de cabello rojo, rizado y cortó y una figura buena que a Fred a veces le provocaba no poder pensar con claridad. Para su desgracia Molly nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en él y en ninguno en particular. Solo mostraba gusto por sus estudios, por ser prefecta, Premio Anual y la mejor estudiante de la escuela.

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa conmigo? –exigió la chica desesperada. -¿Por qué me odias así, Freddy? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Él bajó su mirada evitando los ojos verdes y cristalinos.

-No sé de qué me hablas...

-Si lo sabes, no te hagas el idiota. –dijo ella. –No has dejado de jugarme tus tontas bromas desde años y parece que soy tu victima favorita ¿Por qué?

-Molly no…

-¡No lo niegues! –bramó agitando sus brazos en un gesto tan característico en ella. -¿Por qué una araña, estúpido? Sabes que les tengo fobia desde que tú y el retrasado de James pusieron una enorme en mi regalo de Navidad a los cinco. ¡Fobia, Fred!

-Dice papá que es el lado bobo de la familia que sacaste de tío Ron…

-¡Ese no es el punto! La semana pasada dejaste caer "por accidente" esa poción sobre mí y mi cabello se puso amarillo por un día entero. No me causó ninguna gracia ¡Eh!

-Lucías bien de rubia. –soltó Fred intimidado por los gritos de Molly.

-¡Solo quiero que me expliques porque me odias si no te he hecho absolutamente nada para que lo hagas!

-No te odio, tonta. –aseguró el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco. –Al contrario.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Y dices que eres tan jodidamente inteligente pero no eres capaz de entender algo tan simple? –preguntó negando. Molly alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. –Es obvio, Mol. Solo quiero llamar tu atención. –confesó.

-¿Qué qué? –se asombró.

-Molly Weasley. Tú nunca te fijas en nada que no sean las tareas, los libros, los profesores y tus calificaciones perfectas…

-Fred, si quiero entrar a trabajar al ministerio tengo que…

-Ya se, tienes que esforzarte. –intervino el hijo de George. –Pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando recordaras que estoy aquí. Es la única forma que conozco de hacerme notar ante ti…

-No seas tonto. –dijo Molly. –Yo te notó ¡Muchísimo! –aseguró tomándolo de la mano y sintiéndose muy tonta.

-Solo quería…quería que no te olvidaras que existo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi prima. –mintió descaradamente. –Y además la chica más fabulosa.

-Freddy, no tenías que hacer todo eso solo porque soy tu prima y me quieres. –musitó un poco decepcionada.

-Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas. –juró el pelirrojo. –Y de una forma que tú nunca entenderías.

-Pruébame. –acotó aún con sus manos sobre las de él.

-Me encanta como te ves enojada. –murmuró Fred Weasley riéndose, Molly lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el brazo indignada. –Pero es porque toda tú me gustas. –explicó de nuevo tomándola de las manos.

-Pero… no está bien que me digas eso Fred. –opinó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y provocando una nueva risa de parte de su primo.

-Tú lo pediste. –le recordó rozando sus labios contra su mejilla. –Ahora acata las consecuencias.

Fred la besó intensamente como si hubiera estado esperando años por eso. Molly se sobresaltó al principio pero luego enredó sus manos en los cabellos anaranjados de su primo y correspondió aquel intenso beso que ella inconscientemente lo había estado deseando tanto tiempo. Él puso sus manos en la cintura de Molly. Se separaron hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se había acabado.

-Fred. –le llamó la pelirroja. –No vuelvas a poner una araña viva en mi mochila si no quieres que yo ponga una en tus pantalones…

Tras estas celebres palabras Molly le tomó del cuello y volvió a besarlo sin remordimiento, como si ser primos no fuera para nada un impedimento en su amor. Y se besaban en esa habitación donde no había testigos para todo lo que quisieran hacer.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Mil gracias por leeer! Y a **Veela Black, Primrose Darcy, Assie Greengrass **(espero que te haya gustado el cap de esta pareja) **, Boggartt, **y** Susy snape** por sus reviews!


	7. Teddy&Lily

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: Teddy/Lily.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Holi a todos :) Gracias por seguir leyendo, este capitulo esta dedicado a Primrose Darcy que pidió un Teddy/Lily. Aquí esta, ojala te guste :)

_Summary del capitulo:_ _Lily sabía conseguir lo que quería. Hasta que él apareció.

* * *

_

**Todo de todo.**

_***Bajo la luna***_

_Teddy/Lily_

Desde que tenía memoria había visto a Teddy siempre ahí para ella. Como un hermano, quizás. Un hermano mucho más consentidor, considerado y amoroso que los que en realidad eran de sangre. Teddy la complacía en casi todo lo que le pedía. Le daba caramelos a deshoras, le contaba historias fantásticas sobre Hogwarts, cambiaba su cabello y su rostro al antojo de Lily, todo por hacerla feliz. Quizás desde ahí había empezado a amarlo un poco.

Pero ahora la cosa era mucho más distinta. Mucho más intensa.

Lily Potter siempre conseguía lo que quería porque sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía exactamente que palabras usar para que de niña no le negaran nada, por ser adorable, pero sobre todo por ser lista. En ese aspecto era más parecida a Albus que a James, pero solo en ese.

Su hermano solía decirle que hubiera quedado perfecta en Slytherin si no fuera tan condenadamente impulsiva y noble.

Pero eso no venía al cuento ahora. Lily sabía cómo obtener lo que deseara con solo sonreír. Siempre había estado terriblemente consentida ¿Cómo no? Teniendo un padre y dos hermanos que la mimaban. Y teniendo a Teddy. El caso es que Lily no aceptaba un no por respuesta y usaba hasta cada último truco que tenía bajo la manga para triunfar. Y casi siempre lo lograba, excepto esa vez.

Hugo decía que estaba loca y que esto tenía que ser por culpa de tanto chocolate antes de irse a la cama. Era el único que lo sabía, solo ella y Hugo conocían ese inusual deseo que Ted Lupin despertaba en Lily desde los catorce. Ahora tenía dieciséis y no podía seguir fingiendo que lo veía solo como un primo, no ahora que estaba por perderle. Teddy estaba dispuesto a casarse con Victoire y ella no podía permitirlo porque si eso pasaba, si perdía a Teddy, lo perdía todo.

Sería la primera vez que perdiera en su vida y esto no podía estar bien.

-¿Estás bien Lilylu? –interrogó el metamorfomago al encontrarse a la adolescente en el patio de su casa, sentada en un rincón sobre el césped, mirando el cielo, la luna y cada una de las estrellas que la iluminaban esa noche.

Se veía perfecta. No había otra forma para describirla porque Lily era hermosa a su manera, no como Victoire a la que era casi imposible encontrarle un defecto, Lily los tenía pero pasaban desapercibidos gracias a esos ojos que parecían tener una luz propia que los hacía brillar un poco más que esa luna que los observaba, tenía esa sonrisa que hacía que el mundo se detuviera unos instantes, tenía ese cabello largo, lacio y rojo que enmarcaba su rostro blanco salpicado por pecas que se esparcían sobre todo por su nariz. Y claro, tenía esa voz, esa que desde que eran niños le hacía hacer casi cualquier cosa que ella quisiese.

-No lo sé, Teddy. –fue la respuesta de ella, él iba a preguntar más pero Lily lo interrumpió. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy sería tu "gran noche"

Quiso que sonara justo como sonó, cargado de irritación y molestia. Ted les había confiado la noche anterior a ella y a sus hermanos como planeaba proponerle matrimonio a Vic esa noche. Él joven se sentó junto a ella.

-Me acobardé. –confesó el Auror. –Supe que Harry y Ginny iban a cenar a la Madriguera y pensé que tú y tus hermanos estarían solos y quise venir aquí.

Lily abrió los ojos unos instantes mostrándose sorprendida ante esa declaración. ¡Teddy se había echado para atrás! No se le había declarado a Victoire. ¡Aún tenía esperanzas de conseguirlo solo para ella! No todo estaba perdido. Sin embargo, a pesar de la emoción que estaba sintiendo, no cambió su expresión ni un momento.

-Pues siento decepcionarte pero James se fue a una estúpida fiesta y Al a casa de los Malfoy a dormir. –espetó con indiferencia. –Solo me tienes a mí.

-No pediría nada más en estos momentos.

Teddy le sonrió y provocó que las mariposas molestas revolotearan en su estomago. Lily sabía lo que él quería decir; lo que necesitaba era uno de sus abrazos de oso, que le diera ánimos y le hiciera reír con cosquillas infantiles; en otras palabras necesitaba a su hermanita postiza. Pero ella se negaba a seguir manteniendo ese papel, ya había sido demasiado.

-Claro que lo harías. –renegó la pelirroja. –Desearías estar con esa persona que hace que tu corazón lata a una velocidad exagerada, besarle apasionadamente en los labios, sentirte amado y seguro entre los brazos de alguien. Alguien que tal vez no sea Victoire.

Teddy la observó en silencio unos minutos, la luna todavía la hacía resplandecer en todo su esplendor. Su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos color avellana, sus facciones que se desarrollaban para pasar a ser de las de una niña a las de una joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lily?

Lily no respondió inmediatamente, sin embargo se quedó en silencio observando el césped y evitando los ojos verdes de Teddy. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche la pelirroja advirtió como el cabello del chico cambiaba de negro a un color morado.

-Quizás no debería hablar…

Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando que debía hacer. O se arriesgaba a ser rechazada pero obtenía la posibilidad de obtener lo que siempre deseó o se quedaba callada y dejaba todo seguir su curso natural.

Albus tenía razón, ella era muy Gryffindor para haber quedado en Slytherin.

-Pero lo haré. Teddy, creo que tu relación con Victoire no está bien.

Él se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Bueno, recuerdo que cuando te conté que ella me gustaba tú eras muy pequeña pero me animaste a decírselo. Desde los nueve quieres que nos casemos. ¿A qué se debe tu cambio?

-No dudo que estuviste enamorado de ella en un momento, probablemente entre los dieciséis y los veinte. –continuó Potter con aire pensativo haciendo gala de su inteligencia. –Pero ahora tienes veinticinco Teddy y creo que si estas con ella es más por costumbre, por hacer lo que sabes que todos esperan que hagas, que por amor. –finalizó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Empezaba a enfriar en el jardín de los Potter y Lily, que llevaba solo un veraniego pijama, no tardó en sentirlo.

-Creo que eso es un poco locura…

-Toma esto como ejemplo, Teddy. –habló ella. –Si la amaras tanto no dudarías siquiera en proponérselo. Ya lo habrías hecho y sin embargo hete aquí. –lo señaló. –Echándote para atrás de nuevo, ¿Cuántas veces has intentado y fallado, Teddy? ¿Tres, cuatro quizá?

Teddy se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que agradecer la oscuridad para que Lily no lo notara. Ella tenía razón, no había podido pedirle a Vic que fuera su esposa por más que lo intentaba. Sabía que Lily, a pesar de no ser tan observadora como Albus o tan lista como Rose, podía haber dado en el clavo.

-Creo que mejor me voy. –habló Lupin sintiendo unos nervios crecientes cuando ella levantó su vista y clavó sus ojos marrones sobre él.

-No te vayas. –pidió la pelirroja. –No es necesario que huyas de lo que digo, si me lo pides me callaré.

Ella no quiso aceptar que tan mal se sintió en esos momentos.

-Solo quisiera ver todo de la forma que tú lo ves. –contestó Teddy suspirando. –Parece ser más fácil así.

-Te equivocas. –alegó Potter. –Si vieras todo como yo lo veo quizás se te triplicarían los problemas. Los míos, por lo menos, son irreparables, los tuyos tienen solución.

-¿Cuál es esa solución?

-Déjale.

Teddy entrecerró los ojos mirándola con más fijeza. Lily estaba rara, diferente, tal vez más madura de lo que la había visto jamás y sin embargo ahora menos que nunca podía entenderla.

-Sí lo haces podrías sentirte un poco más libre. –agregó en voz baja. –Parece que eso es lo que te hace falta.

-¿Y a ti? –inquirió el chico. -¿Qué es eso que te falta a ti, Lily?

-Simple. –dijo sonriendo un poco, provocando que a él le girara la cabeza. Lily estaba demasiado decidida para retractarse. –Me faltas tú.

Eso había sido lo que él menos se hubiera esperado.

-¿Yo? Pero si aquí estoy. –replicó moviendo las manos. –Contigo, como siempre. Sabes que no me vas a perder nunca, este o no casado.

-No te quiero de esa forma Teddy. –se enfadó abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo un poco su cara entre ellas, quedando echa un ovillo. –Hace frio.

Teddy no supo cómo reaccionar. Pensó que debería solo ponerse de pie y marcharse pero no podía moverse. La piel de Lily estaba blanca y probablemente fría pero no había como comprobarlo. Pensó en tomarla de la mano y obligarla a entrar pero él mismo no quería estar adentro.

-Lily… creo que ahora sí no sé lo que tratas de decir. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es eso que deseas de mí?

-¡No seas tonto, no quiero nada de ti! –exclamó ella levantando el rostro. –Solo quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Aunque no se sentía triste se puso a llorar. Recordó cuantas veces eso había funcionado en el pasado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Teddy, si había algo que ni él, ni casi cualquier persona que la conociera, podría soportar era ver a Lily Luna llorando.

-Pero ya te dije que estoy contigo…

-¡Eso no es suficiente! –rugió la Gryffindor. –Ya no quiero ser tu hermana pequeña.

Teddy estaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, quería decir algo pero no sabía que sería lo más apropiado, probablemente tendría que aclararle a la hija de su padrino que solo la veía como familia y que era mucho mayor que ella, que estaba enamorado de su prima y que ella estaba siendo caprichosa, pero a verdad no estaba muy seguro de nada de eso. No ahora.

Hasta hace unos años Lily Potter había sido siempre la niña a la cual quería y consentía. Hasta que empezó a crecer, su cintura se ensanchó, sus pechos se hicieron notorios, su cabello empezó a oler a flores irresistibles y sus labios empezaron a volverse tentadores. Ya no era una niñita y él ya no era su hermano postizo.

Quizá la única cuestión que era meramente cierta era la diferencia de edades pero tampoco es que importara demasiado. Después de todo, sus padres eran una prueba de que eso era lo menos importante en cuestiones amorosas. Sobre Victoire no había muchos argumentos. ¿Tenía Lily razón al decir que no era amor de verdad? Ya no le provocaba ese fuego en el pecho al verla y eso si que tenía que significar algo.

-No eres mi hermana pequeña. –comentó Teddy acortando la distancia. –Pero no por eso debemos confundir lo que hay entre nosotros.

Ella sollozó. La estaba rechazando. No lo podía permitir.

-¿Qué soy entonces, Teddy? –indagó temblando, por el llanto y el frio que le calaba los huesos.

-Eres solo Lily… siempre has estado aquí. No puedes pedirme que…

-Abrázame. –demandó la pelirroja firmemente, a pesar de estar llorando.

-¿Qué?

-Que me abraces. –repitió Lily. –Hazlo por favor.

-Pero Lily, no…

-Teddy. –le cortó. –Si de verdad no sientes eso por mí no tendrías problema en abrazarme. No dudo que hubieras venido aquí en busca de un abrazo de mí parte. ¿Por qué ahora te pones así? ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme ni nada parecido?

Teddy suspiró y pasó un brazo por los desnudos hombros de Lily. Era cierto, estaba helada y temblaba. Cuando la sintió estremecerse bajo sus brazos no pudo si no abrazarla completamente, ocultando su delgado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos y tratando de brindarle calor y seguridad. Ella también se aferró a él.

-Perdona si te di a entender algo que no fue, Lily pero…

-Cállate un segundo. –le exigió la pelirroja de tiernas pecas.

-Lily…

Pero ella, con sus hermosos labios, fue capaz de acallarlo con un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura que tomó al muchacho por sorpresa; no se comparaba –ni siquiera se asimilaba. –a los besos que tenía con Victoire, aquellos cargados de monotonía, simplicidad y solo cariño. El beso que Lily le regaló le electrizó cada partícula de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo fue como si una corriente helada le recorriera la columna haciéndole estremecer. Sus labios contra los de ella escocían como si quemaran. Como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido y es que en realidad lo estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a la hija de su padrino, cuando él tenía una novia.

Todo parecía dar igual pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Aunque ¿En realidad importaba tanto como él lo hacía ver en su cabeza?

Lily por su parte sentía como mil snitchs revoloteando en su interior provocándole sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. Se había estado debatiendo tanto entre hacer y no hacer aquello, era noble y no quería dañar a Victoire pero…pero contra el amor ¿Quién puede luchar? Lily Potter no.

Y al parecer Teddy Lupin tampoco. Eso creyó la pelirroja cuando notó que el metamorfomago la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba en el aire, tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose a adentro de la casa mientras sus labios continuaban devorando los de Lily.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Muchisimas gracias por leer y también por los comentarios del capitulo pasado a: **Boggart**t, **Veela Black, Little Mess** (el Rose/Scorpius será el proximo...creo jaja el caso es que lo hare)**, Primrose Darcy, Assie Greengrass****, **y** Susy snape** por sus reviews!


	8. Scorpius&Rose

**Titulo: **Todo de todo.

**Summary del fic:** Diferentes historias, diferentes parejas. Solo Tercera Generación. Hoy: Scorpius/Rose.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota: **Holaaaa a todos los que aún siguen leyendo esto. Bueno sé que lo tuve parado un tiempo pero es que la inspiración murió! Y bueno, sé que también tengo aún varias parejas pendientes, pero pronto tendrán más. Hoy vengo con un Scorpius/Rose que creo, quedó un poco cursi, pero bueno es una de mis parejas favoritas así que ¿Qué se podía esperar? va dedicado a Little Mess y a Merodeadores-Cullen  que lo pidieron :)

Por cierto, el proximo capitulo probablemente sea un Lysander/Dominique o un Hugo/Lily. Aún no estoy muy segura. Y para quienes me piden más JamesRose o LilyScorpius etc, también planeo poner más de las parejas aunque ya haya escrito de ellos, solo denme tiempo:) En especial JamesRose que me encanta.

_Summary del capitulo:_ _Scorpius Malfoy no era un acosador. Solo le gustaba observar, más concretamente le gustaba observarla a ella.

* * *

_

_**T**_**odo de todo.**

_***Observarla***_

_Rose/Scorpius_

Su amigo Albus solía decirle que era un acosador de primera y se reía a sus espaldas provocando que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran inequívocamente de rojo por la vergüenza. Scorpius le daba un golpe en la nuca y Potter finalmente dejaba de reír y comenzaba a perseguirle para devolverle el golpe con el doble de fuerza. Rara vez lo alcanzaba.

Scorpius no se consideraba un acosador. Simplemente le gustaba observar todo lo que pasaba. Aunque curiosamente le gustaba observarla específicamente a ella, que le resultaba tan curiosa y simpática. Su cabello pelirrojo balanceándose sobre su espalda, cayendo en graciosas ondas sobre sus delgados hombros. Su pequeña nariz salpicada de pecas que se arrugaba cuando no entendía algo en clase. Sus delgados labios rosas que se curvaban en sonrisas esplendidas o se fruncían en señal de molestia. Sus ojos azules, grandes y vivos. Como dos ventanales que daban directo a un cielo celeste.

-Si tanto te gusta deberías hablarle. –le murmuró Albus dándole un codazo en las costillas y haciendo que tirara su cuchara de cereales al plato y que su mirada viajara de la mesa de Gryffindor a la cara de su amigo. –Te aseguro que no muerde.

Scorpius gruñó mientras se llevaba los cereales a la boca.

-Y yo te aseguro que no me gusta. Solo me es curiosa. Nada más. –afirmó Malfoy intentando sonar indiferente.

-Aja. ¿Esperas que me lo crea? –indagó el moreno enmarcando las cejas. –Invéntate algo mejor, Scor.

-Tu prima me resulta totalmente indiferente, Albus. –mintió.

-Lástima, porque podría presentártela. –habló su amigo con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Presentármela? La conozco desde hace siete años… -replicó el rubio tornándose ligeramente nervioso.

-Me refiero a presentártela bien. Ya sabes, para que hablen y eso. –masculló el moreno jugando con sus dedos. –Sé que lo deseas.

-Estas demente. –declaró Scorpius poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor, no sin antes dirigirle a ella, al objeto de su extraña obsesión, una última ojeada. Albus le susurró de nuevo que era un acosador y el rubio bufó.

…

No iba a negar que fuera hermosa. ¿Dónde más sino podría encontrar una mirada oceánica como la suya tan tranquilizadora, una sonrisa tan bella y ese cabello tan original? Tenía 'Weasley' escrito en todo el rostro y era esto lo que evitaba que Scorpius admitiera cuan obsesionado lo tenía. Entre el cabello rojo, las pecas y los numerosos familiares no había nada en Rose que pudiera negar su apellido, a diferencia de los Weasley rubios o la morena, que bien podían pasar desapercibidos para ella era imposible. Y ¿Dónde antes se había visto que un Malfoy mostrara interés por un cabeza de zanahoria? Era ridículo.

Claro que Albus era medio Weasley también pero, bueno, él al menos lo aparentaba.

Además, como Scor era observador, había notado la pasión de Rose por esconderse en la biblioteca lejos de todos y leer. Scorpius a veces se sentaba cerca de ella para saber que estaba leyendo. Cuando no eran libros del colegio a Rose le gustaban las novelas, Jane Austen y Shakespeare parecían ser sus autores favoritos. Muggle y románticos.

_"Vamos Scor,"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. _"Solo ve ahí a hablarle, si no lo haces te arrepentirás de por vida. ¿Qué puedes perder?"_

-Mi dignidad. –se respondió a si mismo muy bajito.

_"¿No la has perdido ya al volverte el acosador personal de una comadreja? No seas tonto y ve."_

Como Scorpius creía firmemente que él siempre tenía la razón, decidió obedecerse. Dio tres tímidos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa de Rose Weasley y sentarse frente a ella. La pelirroja levantó sus azules ojos hasta mirarle llena de confusión y con los labios entreabiertos. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó en voz no muy alta, intentando sonar neutral y nada nervioso. No lo hacía muy bien.

-Eh… -Rose no sabía que decir. Balbuceaba un poco y lo miraba como si estuviera loco. –Literatura muggle, no creo que la conozcas. –Scorpius alzó una ceja. –_Hamlet._

-Oh Shakespeare. –comentó el rubio más confiado. –Claro que le conozco, aunque creo que si hay una obra de Shakespeare que se deba leer esa es _Romeo y Julieta._

Rose sonrió de medio lado y frunció el entrecejo, claramente divertida.

-¿Lees obras muggle, Malfoy? Y además de amor. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti. –dejó salir la Gryffindor mientras volvía su mirada a las hojas que leía con anterioridad.

-Bueno, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada…

Ella asintió y él sacó un libro de su mochila.

-Escuché que eres buena en Aritmacia.

-Claro, es mi clase favorita. –respondió la oji azul.

-Entonces creo que he venido con la persona correcta, porque a mí se me da fatal. –confesó suspirando y abriendo el libro en cierta pagina en particular. Rose le miró por unos segundos como intentando procesar lo que acababa de decir y luego suspiró también.

-Anda, trae acá.

…

Rose, además de guapa, era terriblemente inteligente y divertida. No tardó en convertirse en la compañía preferida del rubio una vez que logró ganarse su confianza. La pelirroja le acompañaba a leer y le ayudaba en Aritmacia mientras él le hacía bromas solo para escuchar su bonita risa. Definitivamente ella debía estar haciendo algo, algún hechizo de magia negra o algo similar, porque no podía ser que de ser su obsesión, Rose estuviera pasando a ser algo mucho más intenso. Más profundo.

-Rose. –la llamó ese viernes, junto al lago leyendo a Oscar Wilde y hablando de lo injusto de la situación de los elfos domésticos. Rose había dicho "A mi mamá le agradarías" y Scor se había reído, más porque sabía que eso no era verdad que por otra cosa. –Jamás me había sentido tan bien con una chica como lo estoy contigo.

-Gracias. –contestó la muchacha jugando con uno de sus rizos. –Opino lo mismo. Lástima que no podamos ser algo más…

Scorpius se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente. Ella veía al horizonte, el sol se estaba poniendo y lo teñía todo de un color naranja oscuro. Casi como su cabello.

-¿Por qué no podemos? –cuestionó el Slytherin. –Yo…

-Porque no somos _Romeo y Julieta_, Scor. –musitó bajando su mirada hasta el suelo. –Es complicado y…

-Y creo que somos perfectos el uno para el otro. –le interrumpió el joven rubio tomándola de la mano. –Nunca encontraría otra mujer para mí que tú y creo que tú sientes lo mismo. ¿O no?

-Sí. –respondió dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Crees que…?

-Estoy seguro que funcionaría. –alegó antes de que ella siquiera terminara la pregunta. Así funcionaba esto. Estaban tan compenetrados que se entendían sin hablar. –No por nada me he pasado estos años observándote… -se sonrojó violentamente. –Con temor a lucir acosador.

-Yo sabía que me mirabas, Scor. –anunció la pelirroja que se veía feliz. Radiante. –Lo supe desde hace tanto…

-¿Cómo…?

-Porque yo también te observaba a ti.

Y luego la chica le puso la mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y se besaron.

Fue dulce y especial, como Scorpius siempre esperó que fuera el momento de probar sus labios. Ella era perfecta para él y él lo era para ella. Sin importar que tan diferentes fueran o que tan difícil iba a ser salvar lo suyo. Más que eso importaban las cosas que tenían en común, la forma en que se miraban y la pasión con la que sus labios se juntaban.

No había duda, ellos habían sido hechos para estar juntos.

_

* * *

_

**Nota final:**

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y espero les haya gustado. También quiero darle las gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado, haya va. Gracias a : _(por cierto, el Louis/ChicaLongbottom, está ya en proceso, jiji)_ **Boggart, Primrose Darcy, Popis, Lilyloon, Ariz, Merodeadores-Cullen **y a **Nortia** que comentó el cap 2. ¡Gracias a todos y un besote!


End file.
